Two to love
by Kist
Summary: Don't read. This is an old story and I'm just too stubborn to delete it.
1. Discoveries

* * *

* * *

* * *

Summary:

Inuyasha thought he could be with both, but he soon learned that separation only goes so far before decisions are made about what true love is and finally finding happy endings with a little help from the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

* * *

My inspiration for this story was the cover on volume 9 of the anime series which shows a picture of Inuyasha overlooking his human form protecting Kagome.

Now to more important matters.

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own all the twists to this story.

* * *

* * *

Two to Love

Ch. 1

Discoveries

* * *

It was a cold and moonless night. A magical mist hovered among the trees seemingly waiting for something. A bittersweet melody played through the clouds as they hid the stars like a Mother's protective blanket.

The only lights came from a small clearing, invisible to most, but not to the girl who was presently creeping to the outer rim. Approaching enough, just so that the voices from within could be heard.

Fear struck her heart as the voices became clear, but she pressed on, hopping that if she were just to lay eyes on the people somehow it wouldn't be true. Upon the sight that lay ahead, a small gasp escaped her lips.

'Wh... what happened!?' thought a dejected Kagome 'While I was gone...'

"I've already told you Inuyasha; I am the only one who can purify Naraku and completely eliminate him from this world." The first voice was harsh but as clear as the set expression on the owner's face.

Her name was Kikyo. Her ebony hair was lifeless like the rest of her. Her eyes were dark and constantly appeared to be waiting for something. She both loved and loved to hate the man who stood before her.

"But... what about you? What will happen to you? And that is to say nothing of how I'd feel if I ever lost you... again" This voice was more demanding as it called to the young observer's heart.

He was a half demon by the name of Inuyasha. He had dog-like ears, framing brilliant golden eyes. His long silver hair flowed gracefully to the center of his back. He was not the wisest of his kind; in fact, he even went into the negatives occasionally. Oh, and he had some serious love problems.

Kikyo's voice now rose to barely above a soft sigh, "Fear not Inuyasha, I won't suffer anything like that again." she began to rise, "I should be going..."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed Kagome peering out from the side of a tree, starring intently at Inuyasha. "It's also about time that you should return to your... friends."

Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed Kikyo's hand, pulling her into a hug. Kagome gasped and grabbed the tree as if it were the only lifeline, keeping her attached to this world.

Kikyo cups his cheek in her hand and raises her head letting him pull their lips into a sweet kiss as Inuyasha pulls her closer to him.

Kagome was unaware that a tear slips down her cheek. 'Why Inuyasha? Why are you kissing her?' She felt her world begin to spin and it began to slowly smear apart all in one single instant.

Suddenly she was on the ground as tears sprung from her gloomy eyes and streamed down her face to give the forest a salty drink that it really didn't want. Through what seemed a tortuous eternity, she remained silent, and the couple kissing remained oblivious to the poignant tears that had fed the earth.

Pulling away from him, Kikyo summoned her servants to her. "It'll all be okay Inuyasha... I promise."

'So my reincarnation was watching us...' thought Kikyo, an evil smile appearing briefly on her lips.

'Good'

* * *

* * *

In the shadows of a great oak, two hunched figures sat attentively watching Kagome as she appeared near an old well. They had been following her for quite some time, but had no intent on stopping her actions whatever they may be.

A single tear slithers down her cheek as a soft word escapes from her like a tired sigh, "Inuyasha..."

Before that raindrop ever touched the forest floor, Kagome had disappeared into the depths of the well.

"Damn you Inuyasha!" cried Sango. She punched the nearest object in her fury, which just so happened to be Miroku.

She smiled in evil satisfaction as if he crumpled to the forest floor and then resumed by attacking a nearby tree.

Miroku looked the whole situation over. Sango was in a rather violet mood, but she _was_ distracted. It was either take a chance or miss an opportunity, and Miroku was never one to pass up an opportunity.

**WHACK**

"Not today, you pervert!" snapped Sango.

She seized a large stick and held it over her head like a lethal samurai warrior. The stick swung through the air like a deadly pendulum aimed directly at Miroku's head.

* * *

* * *

Not far from the village, a familiar figure sat in a certain old tree. His ears swiveled from side to side, a sure sign that he was deep in thought. Inside his head a great conflict raged within his mind with neither side winning against the other.

He loved them, each in different way. They both meant so much to the half demon... but he could have only one. Only one.

'I hadn't even paid enough attention to catch Kagome's scent. And she had been there... she had watched us together. And then she ran. I was a fool not to pursue her when I finally picked up her scent. I could have caught her before she left, but what could I possibly say to her.'

His eyes dulled, and his shoulders sagged at the memory. Kagome's eyes appeared to hold a small fire that was rapidly dwindling as she quietly slipped away from him.

'It's not like I can be with both of them, after all I'm only one person.' he argued with his conscious.

'Maybe so,' said a small voice, 'but some times what you are looking for is the thing right in front of you that you forget to look at.'

A sudden movement at the edge of the clearing caught his eye. He leaped from his perch in the tree, and landed smoothly in a smaller tree closer to all the action.

It was Sango and Miroku, or rather Sango dragging the perverted monk toward the village with a broken stick slung over her shoulder. Miroku was looking way to happy as he slipped something from his robe and worked it into the ground when Sango had paused for a second to reposition herself.

The instant the pair was out of sight, Inuyasha dashed over to where Miroku had woven the mysterious prize. He ripped through the ground in excitement and came up with a huge chunk of grass and dirt.

He tore at it until something caught his eye. He released the grass and dusted off his new treasure.

Turning it over in his hands, he discovered that he, for once, had a jewel shard.

In the distance, Inuyasha could hear Sango yelling at Miroku. "WHERE DID YOU PUT IT MIROKU!" "Put what, my dear Sango?"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID! GIVE ME BACK MY JEWEL SHARD OR I'LL BUST YOUR HEAD OPEN AND BURN YOUR REMAINS UNTIL YOUR BONES MELT!"

"Now there is no need to get violent."

"VIOLENT! I'LL SHOW YOU VIOLENT!"

And at that, Inuyasha retreated to back his tree.

He turned the shard over in his hand, gently, as so not to break it.

'_Sometimes what you are looking for is the thing right in front of you...'_

'_I can't be with both of them, I'm only one person.'_

"_The jewel grants one person one wish, good or bad. Even shards are powerful enough to grant these desires"_

* * *

* * *

Kagome stood at the window of her room, looking at a small glowing bottle resting on her desk.

'I should return them, shouldn't I.' She picked up the glowing bottle of fragments. 'Everything will be over; my life would return to normal.'

'But I don't want it to be over. I want to see him.'

'I want to see Inuyasha.'

Kagome gazed at the glowing fragments in her hands. They glittered at as if saying 'it will be okay just you wait and see.' She smiled gently and looked back outside.

"Sota should be home soon."

The fragments shook in her hand as if trying to escape as they began to shin brighter and brighter like they were to explode. The room shook and spun violently around her.

'What's going on? The fragments are...'

Light shown from the tree branches and the leaves began to rustle. Then all of a sudden, everything ceased.

Kagome looked in her hand, but the fragments were gone. All of a sudden, she was lifted off the floor, hovering, her own atmosphere rotating shards around her.

'Someone is making a wish on the jewel fragments!'

* * *

* * *

A/N So what didya think of the first chapter? Hmmm... Was it GOOD? You like? yes, yes?

You should never keep something as complicated as love inside you or else it will eventually destroy you from the inside out.

* * *

* * *


	2. The Night of Awakenings

* * *

* * *

* * *

Summary:

Inuyasha thought he could be with both, but he soon learned that separation only goes so far before decisions are made about what true love is and finally finding happy endings with a little help from the Shikon Jewel.

Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. I'm going to try and update every two weeks, but all my friends are already shaking their heads.

"Shame on you" shakes finger "PROCRASTINATOR

That is all.

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own all the twists to this story.

* * *

Two to Love

Ch. 2

The Night of Awakenings

* * *

* * *

"I wish that I could be with both Kikyo and Kagome"

He held out the Shikon shard as if it would explode.

A brilliant light erupted from it as a hooded figure appeared from its midst.

"Is that what you really wish for?"

She removed her hood to reveal a flawless face.

Inuyasha gasped and realized that his senses could not pick up any trace of the girl that stood before him.

She smiled at his stupidity "You can not sense me as I am not real."

"The-then wh-who _are_ you?"

"Why do you tremble boy? I could not harm you even if I tried. I am merely the soul of the Shikon Jewel. I have many forms, but tonight the form you see before you will disappear forever once you make your wish."

She looked deep into his eyes, "Have you thought it over?"

"Thought what over?"

"Your wish."

"Well, I bid you to hurry because I feel another of my forms is rapidly approaching."

"Like I said before, I wish that I could be with both Kikyo and Kagome."

"You already can."

He looked at her like she was insane.

"I suppose I could give you some... information on the girls: One is dying, the other is crying; the one who's in love is loved, but the other you satisfy without result."

"I take it that I did not help you as much as expected." Inuyasha nodded slowly (big words confuse him).

She sighed; "In that case I shall grant your wish"

As he watched, the glow around the girl began to fade and she became translucent.

There were tears in her eyes when she looked up and whispered, "Wish granted."

She nodded and disappeared.

Inuyasha felt like he was being ripped apart, torn between decisions, and he was, but in more ways than one.

* * *

* * *

She awoke with a start and summoned her servants to her. Kikyo put a hand to where her heart should be, the place where she kept her Shikon shard. It began to glow as a small boy appeared from nowhere.

He kneeled before her. "Lady Kikyo, I am the soul of the Shikon Jewel."

"I have been summoned before you to address the matters of a wish and your future."

"Good spirit," replied Kikyo, "What ever message you must deliver is safe in my company."

The spirit rose and took her hand.

"This way."

* * *

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" asked a half-asleep Kagome.

The little girl looked back at her and smiled, "My brother is getting the other miko to find your future.

"What is my future and how am I going to find it?"

The girl stopped and stared at Kagome, "Tonight a soul is leaving the shards and must be replaced. You must accept the wish on the shards."

'The... wish?'

They arrived at a clearing with souls floating everywhere. "Select a soul for the shard."

Touching one, Kagome saw someone's life flash before her eyes, and she released the soul in surprise.

It began to float away, but the spirit caught it.

"Foolish girl, you let this one go and it almost escaped."

"Sorry."

Kagome touched another soul and smiled; this person had a beautiful life. The soul glowed happily as she handed it to the little girl.

The spirit looked at it and shook her head "This soul will not due. It is too happy and needs to be reborn before it grows cold.

"Oh...okay" It took a while, but Kagome finally found a small soul. It was that of a child that died early in life. It had a good life, but its young death balanced the scale.

"Here," said Kagome. The spirit looked at it, "This will do"

Kagome simply nodded as the soul was absorbed into the girl.

The spirit took her hand.

"This way."

* * *

* * *

"Kikyo." said the spirit.

She responded with a small, curt nod.

"It was Inuyasha who made a wish. The wish involved you, but the only way for it to truly be a success is that you must consent to it."

'This wish must involve my own wish for Inuyasha as well.'

"Do you accept?"

"I accept, good spirit."

In a nearby clearing Kagome was asked the same question.

"Do you accept?"

"As long as it makes Inuyasha happy, I accept."

The spirit rolled her eyes. "Very well. You will awaken where I found you, but you must return to the spot where you first met Inuyasha within two days."

"Are there any other conditions?"

"None, but heed my words young Kagome, if you fail to follow these precise instructions...well, lets just say you will deeply regret the outcome."

"Spirit?"

"Yes, impatient one."

"What is going to happen? Will the Shikon Jewel disappear?"

The spirit looked far away into the distance as if reading the future "Worry not about such simple things, for I fear you will see me sooner then you will ever wish to."

"When will that be, Sprit?"

"Soon, but I pray that our paths may not cross again for your sake"

'And mine'

Although Kagome still had a million questions flying through her head, something struck her as important. She tried to speak, but her lips wouldn't move.

She looked up at the spirit, but she was gone, leaving Kagome in a whirl of confusion.

She found herself spinning in all directions and shut her eyes. The next thing she knew Kagome heard her alarm clock ringing.

She was in her bed at home; she was safe. 'Was it all just a dream? Could it have actually happened?"

Kagome suddenly found herself tightly clutching a silver chain. She pried her stiff fingers open to reveal a stunning amulet with emeralds embeded into it.

On the back, it read, 'Never open this amulet until your darkest moment approaches; it will save you when you call to it, and I shall return to you."

* * *

* * *

I awoke to a pounding headache and opened my eyes slowly. 

Starring strait back at me was a pair of golden orbs. I let my eyelids slide shut. This just has to be part of some weird dream.

I opened my eyes again, but the gold ones were still there. I immediately shoved the stranger away from me. What the hell was going on?

Was that...me?

"Ah, so your finally awake Inuyasha."

"Fear not, for everything shall be explained shortly."

* * *

* * *

A/N Muwahaha! It is the evil cliffy of doom! Fear that I shall delay the next chapter due to a series of writers block. Muwahaha!

Like I said before, I will try to update every other week. So no death threats or curses or else I will skip a week.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo"

* * *

* * *


	3. Decisions

* * *

* * *

* * *

Summary:

Inuyasha thought he could be with both, but he soon learned that separation only goes so far before decisions are made about what true love is and finally finding happy endings with a little help from the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own all the twists to this story.

* * *

* * *

I know I'm writing ahead of schedule, but I had an inspiration instead of writers block so I decided to go with it since I didn't here any complaints...

* * *

I also apologize to any and all fans to Inuyasha's ears.

"**!?!"**

Sigh Just read it and fax all complaints directly to me.

That is all.

* * *

* * *

Two to Love

Ch. 3

The Truth of Dreams

* * *

An intense growl erupted from his throat as he practically spat out a single repulsive word, "Naraku."

Naraku raised his eyes to level with Inuyasha's, "Hello Inuyasha, or would you prefer 'human'? After all it is more appropriate."

Naraku was a cold-blooded half-demon with every inch of him screaming power and destruction. He was just one of those people who would go out of their way to bring pain and suffering to those already plagued with it, such as Inuyasha.

"Hum—"Inuyasha gradually began to notice the minor details. No longer did his fangs gently brush against his lips, nor do his claws react to his anger by preparing for a fight. And worst of all, his ears could not swivel in dismay no matter how hard he tried.

"What the—"He glared up at Naraku, "What in the name of ramen did you drag me down here for?!"

"You have some...use for me. But first allow me to explain your "

'Is he serious? There is no way I'm staying in this half-dump that he calls a castle!"

Since Naraku could not read Inuyasha's thoughts, he took his silence as a hint to continue, "As the holder of the largest fragment of the Shikon Jewel, I was informed of the information of your wish. Although I could go into all the details and it would make a _fascinating_ story, it does not serve my purposes."

"Translation!"

"I know about your wish. Now if there are no more interruptions, I will continue." For once, logic prevailed in Inuyasha as he kept his silence. "Very well then, Your 'wish' caused you to split in half, a human half and a demon half. Of course you are the human half and he is the demon half."

Glancing over his shoulder, Inuyasha once again found himself face to face with a pair of golden eyes.

"Get off of me! What's his problem anyways?"

"That is where I was getting to. You see, your demon form took most of your strength and you gained any intelligence that you ever possessed. Besides he likes you."

Inuyasha stared down his counterpart, who appeared to be slightly dazed. He noted the changes that took place during the transformation. The first change was obvious; his dog ears were missing, replaced by a pair similar to that of Sesshoumaru's and his fangs had disappeared into the context of his mouth. His long silver main now flowed more gently like a frozen waterfall instead of the rapid river that it once was. His eyes were still their unwavering gold self, brilliant as ever, but one critical difference that he did notice, besides the ears, was that the Tetsagai was not strapped around his waist.

Looking down at himself he realized that his beloved sword was instead bound to his own waist. "Surprised? Did you really believe that the Shikon Jewel would leave you completely defenseless to protect Kagome?"

"Wait a minute, who says _I'm_ with Kagome and _he_ is with Kikyo?" Inuyasha nods at his demon half who was currently attempting to sneak back over to him without Inuyasha noticing, an attempt which was failing miserably.

"Isn't obvious? Kikyo could more easily acknowledge and control your demon form, and Kagome would be more accepting of your human form."

"I thought that Kikyo was the one who wanted me to be human and Kagome didn't care."

"Kikyo wanted you to be human for the sake of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome only wished that you could be happy, but Kikyo would be just as happy to have you as a demon if she really loves you—"

"SHE DOES!"

Naraku glared at him for interrupting before continuing, "And Kagome would understand you better in your human form than in your demon form."

"Oh-kay, so what do you _really_ want from me?"

"I am delighted that you asked."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Inuyasha, I am prepared to offer you a return of any amount of strength you had before the wish, but there will be no access or else I won't be able to provide him with enough intelligence that he doesn't kill himself or Kikyo."

"The answer is NO!"

"Now be logical Inuyasha; you know you need more strength to wield the Tetsagia, and he needs more intelligence for obvious reasons!" Naraku was beginning to grow impatient with Inuyasha, 'stubborn, arrogant...no, no stay calm you won't get anywhere without patience. I've waited to long to mess it all up now.'

Does this mean that I have to become stupider to become stronger?"

"No...it just means that I will provide you with strength, him with knowledge, and in return I expect you to accept my wish on the jewel fragments."

"And that would be...what?"

Naraku gave Inuyasha an evil grin that sent a wave of coldness flowing through Inuyasha, "My wish...shall be for Kikyo to once again join the living and for her third child to belong to... myself."

"What so suddenly your psychic? How do you know Kikyo will have three kids, and why should the third one or any of them belong to you?"

"I know it will happen because that will be my wish. The reason for the third child is that your other half and Kikyo will want to keep all of their children, and it will hurt them when they have to leave one behind. Giving away their third child instead of one of the first two will give them a sense of relief that they get to keep the two that have become so close to their hearts."

"So what are you going to do with the brat?"

"Your foolish questions are tiring me Inuyasha. So do we have a deal or not?"

Inuyasha looked at him carefully. He was hiding something; something that deep within his human heart he knew that he could never willingly agree to. "I want more information first."

Naraku sighed; this was not going as smoothly as he expected it to, "What do you want to know?"

"What will happen to my other half... and Kikyo?"

"Simple, they will live happily ever after reproducing as they please until Kikyo's third born pops out. Then they give it to me and life continues. Any other questions?"

"..."

"So then, do we have a deal?" After all that time spent checking and rechecking about Inuyasha's wish about what advantages and disadvantages that it brought him, it all dwindled down to this last question waiting for the right answer. If Inuyasha answered to his will, Naraku would finally fulfill his wish, his destiny.

"Naraku..." Deep within Naraku's eyes, Inuyasha spotted greed and anticipation. His mind screamed 'NO! Don't do it!' as every inch of his very being rejected the very idea of considering it. 'Who knows what could happen. I could be making the wrong choice and I could end up hurting all of us.' He looked at his other half who in turn stared back in anticipation, knowing that somehow every thing depended on this simple answer. An answer that could change everything.

He tilted his chin and challenged the world as his speech slurred and his words tumbled out one by one.

"I'll do it"

* * *

* * *

A/N I know that this was a rather boring chapter once again missing the humor of Sango and Miroku, but don't worry, they will be making a comeback next chapter.

I am resuming my routine of every other week starting _now_. So please **_no complaints_**.

See you in two weeks. ****

* * *

* * *


	4. Truth of Dreams

* * *

* * *

* * *

Summary:

Inuyasha thought he could be with both, but he soon learned that separation only goes so far before decisions are made about what true love is and finally finding happy endings with a little help from the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

* * *

I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that it took forever to get out this chapter. Well here it is at last so enjoy.

I accidentally put this chapter in replace of chapter one last week! Please forgive me!

Check out my new story ideas and tell me what you think. FYI: most of them will be Inu Yasha fanfics.

If you have any ideas or want to help me in any way, email me at 

JUST READ THE CHAPTER ALREADY!

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but I do own the plot and all the twists it takes and

any other random comments that I choose to throw in.

* * *

* * *

Two to Love

Ch. 4

The Truth of Dreams

* * *

It always amazed her on how real and vivid dreams could be. She didn't believe in dreams; they were only weights to hold you down and force you to hesitate on every move. They were a sign of weakness and the feudal era was not a place where weaknesses could be easily forgiven. So not even this dream, as real as it might appear to be, could personally affect a demon slayer, particularly Sango.

She was all alone in the dark hall that constantly haunted her dreams, and the dream she had currently established herself in was no acceptation as she wandered aimlessly through the corridor. Last night, she found herself desperately looking for Kohaku in Naraku's infinite passages in his mansion, but tonight she felt peaceful as she gladly selected a door at random knowing that her consciousness would make them all lead the same way.

She gently nudged the door open and stepped under a blazing sun. Giving her eyes a minute to adjust, Sango found herself in a field of endless thriving flowers. As rose petals rained from a cloudless sky, Sango reminded herself that she was still in a dream, but she relaxed and let her mind drift elsewhere as a sweet voice drifted down to her.

"Rain or shine on Maple Lane, I'll still come for you on the brink of May..."

Looking up, Sango spotted Miroku singing contently on Kagome's contraption called a bike. She quickened her pace to catch up with as she drew her attention her way.

"Miroku!"

He looked up at her and smiled in his all-knowing way. Reaching his side, she steadied herself to a walk before reaching out a hand to touch him, make sure that he was real. He looked at her before clasping her hand in his own. It was warm and reassuring as all of Sango's fears just drifted away.

Out of nowhere, a giant boomerang appeared ripping through the air aimed at the link directly between them. Miroku shoved Sango out of harms way as he took a direct hit that painfully rammed him into the unyielding stone wall behind him.

Miroku crumpled to the ground and landed with an antagonizing thud.

Seemingly satisfied, the boomerang pivoted around to face Sango before charging for an attack, but Sango was ready as she jumped into attack. She pulled out the miniature sword that she always carried with her and slashed the accursed boomerang into two halves.

It twitched once before disappearing into oblivion. All around her, Sango could hear a menacing laughter as she spotted Naraku's form.

"Stop hiding, you coward!" she screamed

Out from the shadows, stepped a Sango impersonator in her demon exterminator suite. Beneath the mask, the real Sango could feel her copy smirk at her.

"At last he is dead by the power of my blade...to haunt me no more "

"You...YOU KILLED HIM!"

The copy tilted her head to the side, "Awe, are you mad at me. I care neither of his shed blood... nor of yours."

The copy charged at her with the same sword that the real Sango held in her left hand. "He never liked you." Enraged, Sango struck the girl, but it was not a critical wound. "He gave up on you a long time ago. He doesn't need you." Again Sango hit the girl this time in the side as she gained a cut in her arm herself. "And the truth is...he doesn't want you."

"He never left me!" cried Sango dodging her clone's attack on her right limb. "He is leaving you now as we engage in combat. He is leaving this world." She lunged a Sango and leaded in close as the metal of their blades ground into each other's flesh, "and he will not wait for you..."

Sango threw her off as her remains fell to the ground. Blood littered the flowered clearing with stains that would never be removed. Not wasting an instant, Sango flew to Miroku's side as tears sprung from her eyes.

"Miroku..."

He struggled to open his eyes as a trickle of blood slipped down his cheek. Miroku's eyes seemed so dull and empty as his breathing came in short gasps. Seeing that Miroku was loosing the battle for his life, Sango grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly trying to keep him with her.

Miroku's hand slid from her lap to the ground before slithering through the grass to a especially important destination, Sango's bottom before giving it a small squeeze.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**_SLAP_**

"PERVERT!

Sango's screams echoed through the trees before finally returning to the ears of a Miroku now in a pathetic condition, but with a malevolence grin plastered on his features.

* * *

* * *

'There is no way it could be real; it was just a dream. Yeah...just a crazy dream."

The girl glanced nervously at the old shed before returning to her own thoughts, 'What am I doing? I shouldn't be going back yet, even if it wasn't a dream... but what if it was... real?'

Kagome violently shook her head allowing her bangs to fall out of place, 'Nah, there is no way that could have actually happened, right?... but then, where did this amulet come from?"

Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they led her to the ancient well before coming to a stop as her fingertips gently stroked the aged wood. The wind gently filtered through her hair while the leaves rustled, encouraging her to go.

They delivered an important message to Kagome as she looked back at the amulet that she now held in her hand. 'You are never alone.'

Sucking in the oxygen around her, Kagome held in the air before letting it go alongside her doubts and fears. Her grip tightened on the side of the well as she threw her legs over the edge and closed her eyes.

'I hope that I don't come to regret this.'

* * *

* * *

She awoke with a start, cold sweat slithering along her arched back with her eyes open wide in horror. Her silky raven hair was damp and matted with sweat. She rummaged around her enclosure, searching desperately to find something important, before slipping into her only battle garb.

Sango pulled her grimy hair into the usual high ponytail before slipping out into the night. Looking up, she found innumerable stars above her, abundant in the early morning sky. Sighing in relief, Sango finally acknowledged that her nightmare was finally over and she was in peace once more.

"I take it that you couldn't sleep either." Spinning around, Sango came face to face with Miroku grinning at her mischievously.

"What are you—" Miroku laid a tender finger over her lips to silence her.

"There are more things happening right now than just you and me."

Sango gave him a quizzical look before nodding for him to continue. "Have you noticed that it has been two days since Inu Yasha and Kagome have returned to the village?"

Now that she thought about it, Sango had not seen either of them recently. "Inu Yasha just disappeared one night and Kagome went to find him, but she never came back... neither of them did." She whispered dully.

Miroku nodded before looking off into the distance toward some far away world that Sango could not even hope to see or be part of.

"I think that it is about time to go looking for them."

"Where shall we start?"

Snapping back to the present, Miroku realized the full meaning behind Sango's words. Shock laced his voice as the words tumbled out into the frigid hours before dawn.

"You want to come with me?"

Blushing hard, Sango looked at her feet and nodded. 'Why am I so embarrassed to even be considering going anywhere with the pervert?' "They are my friends too, and I want to find them soon... I miss them."

Miroku nodded in agreement seemingly unaware of Sango's embarrassment. "Let's start at square one, the well."

"In Kagome's time."

* * *

* * *

A/N I'm sooooooo sorry about all the delays and confusion that involved this chapter. THIS DOES NOT NORMALLY HAPPEN... REALLY!

Anyways, I am about half way done with chapter five as we speak so see you soon! Once again I apologize for being an idiot.

If you are new to my story...PLEASE REVIEW!

That is all...

* * *

* * *


	5. Waiting For You

Summary:

Inuyasha thought he could be with both, but he soon learned that separation only goes so far before decisions are made about what true love is and finally finding happy endings with a little help from the Shikon Jewel.

Blah, blah, blah, blah BLAH!

**From now on, I will be referring to the human form of Inuyasha as Inuyasha and the demon half as Inu Yasha.**

If you can tell I have been watching and quoting a lot of movies lately.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own all the twists to this story and any other random comments that I choose to throw in. (or the quotes from Disney movies—I don't own those either)

Two to Love

Ch. 5

Waiting for You

The wind rippled through his raven hair as the forest parted before him. His chocolate eyes swept over the ground before him, searching for the mortal girl he was currently seeking. Reaching his destination, Inuyasha glanced around nervously before making an appearance.

There, under the ancient tree lay a fragile teen deep in slumber. No signs of anger graced her features as she slept peacefully and the boy watched.

Entranced by the steady rise and fall of her chest, Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot. He admired her sleek hair as it flowed gracefully down her side and petal-soft skin. It was warm in color with splashes of roses upon her cheeks. He was in total awe when his the "little voices" caught up to him.

'What are you waiting for? Christmas?'

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and turned his eyes to the setting sun. 'I almost forgot! It is the first of the month!'

'I could have told you that!' the voice spat out his disgusted, 'just grab her and get out of here.'

"It is almost sunset..." whispered the transfixed Inuyasha.

As if on cue, Kagome's limp body began to stir. Letting out an enormous yawn, she stretched momentarily as her eyelids fluttered open to the world around her. Turning her head she spotted him and her eyes lit up.

"Inuyasha!" running to him, Kagome whispered, "I thought that you weren't coming, that it was just a dream....Inuyasha...what _did_ you wish for?"

Inuyasha turned from her and stared at the setting sun. 'How could I possibly tell her the...truth? And what about Naraku? How can I say that to her with a strait face?' his brow furrowed in his frustration and he did not sense Kagome's presence as she crept up to him with a worried expression plastered onto he features.

Kagome put her arms around his waist and searched desperately for his eyes. "Inuyasha...is something wrong? Is there something that you want to tell me?"

He looked into her eyes full of distress and concern, "Kagome...things are different now, and I have um...well...changed."

"Changed? But you look exactly the same to me. How—"

"Kagome... this _is_ me. Tomorrow, I won't be changing into a demon...I won't be one ever again."

"Was that your wish...to become human?"

"I guess you could say—"

"Inuyasha...are you okay with that? I thought that you wanted to be a full-blooded demon." She looked up into his auburn eyes searching for the answers to the questions that lay next to her heart.

Inuyasha grasped her frozen hands as he turned to face his girl that he held closest to his heart. "Kagome, I did this for a reason...I wanted to be with you." Not waiting to see her reaction, Inuyasha leaned down to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Startled Kagome pull away from him looking deep into his orbs.

_**SLAP**_

Inuyasha was in a state of shock on Kagome's reaction. 'Well...that didn't go as planned.'

'Well what did you expect? You probably went too fast for her to digest the information and you clearly did not say I LOVE YOU. You probably freaked her out when you tried to kiss her' whispered the relentless voices inside his head.

'I _did_ kiss her!'

Mumbling something about jerks and sunsets, she sat herself down at the base of the tree and stared at him. 'What is wrong with him? Is he trying to seduce me? Perhaps Miroku is finally getting some influence on him.'

'Well she obviously isn't mad at you. Otherwise you would probably be face first in the ground right now eating dirt.'

The silence between them was thickening as the sun slipped ever lower into the horizon. The ongoing hush was choking Kagome to the point where she was forced to find her voice and speak again.

"It is almost sunset now... I guess you won't be changing back this time." Her words hinted signs of fear, but their silent message passed over Inuyasha without a trace.

"Kagome this was my choice, and I thought... that you would support me with it."

"Oh Inuyasha, I am glad you didn't become a full demon, but...I am concerned."

"About what?"

"How will you fight off other demons now and what about Kikyo?" hearing the words as they spilled out, Kagome covered her lips with her hand. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean that."

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you...You see my wish wasn't to become human...it was that I could be with both you and Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes fell and her shoulders sagged. 'I thought...I thought that he turned human for me that he really meant it when he said..."

"Now I have to accept Naraku's wish on the Shikon shards in exchange for my strength and my other half's intelligence."

"Wait a second, What did you just say about Naraku."

"Now I have to accept Naraku's wish on the Shikon shards in exchange for my strength and my other half's intelligence."

"What does that have—There is _another_ Inuyasha?"

Sighing, Inuyasha rewound his story to the beginning again. "After the Kikyo incident, I went back to my tree to think a while. I was trying to figure myself out when Sango and Miroku—"

"Oh! I completely forgot about them. C'mon Inuyasha, let's go back to the village and then you won—" kagome spun around as she said this and proceeded to head for the village, but Inuyasha had other plans.

Grabbing her hand and turning her back to face him, Inuyasha now spoke with a sense of urgency as he repeatedly glanced over his shoulder at the fading sun. "Kagome, as soon as the sun fades over the horizon, I am to take you to Naraku's house. We will meet up with my other half there."

"But, why Naraku?" she turned away from him to face the setting sun and the darkening sky, "Can't we...isn't there another way."

"Kagome, we have to. I made a promise. In return for the strength he will give me and knowledge to my other half, I have to accept his wis—"

"STRENGTH! KNOWLEDGE! Listen to yourself Inuyasha. This is Naraku, remember? Wasn't he the one who destroyed you and Kikyo? Didn't he pin you to a tree for fifty years? If it wasn't for him, you would still be with Kikyo and I would not be here begging me to go off and do something irrational!" Kagome's words choked as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Inuyasha put his arm around her shaking shoulders as he tried to soothe her and calm her down. "Kagome, please try to understand. I know that we can do this; I know your scared, but we can do this together...Your right about Naraku; we can not trust him. I know that, but right now we can't afford to miss this opportunity. Kagome, we have a chance to defeat him once and for all."

She looked away from him as the glorious sun slipped slowly over the edge of the crimson horizon. 'What do I do? I don't know anymore!' The wind gently urged her to go to his side, but out of fear she remained where she stood. 'Who is calling me to move?'

"_I will always be with you."_

"Kagome, Please come with me." He pleaded with her with both his mind and his heart as she turned to face him. Time slowed to a halt as her lips parted and she began to speak.

"Inuyasha...I still believe this is the worst decision you have ever made." Inuyasha flinched at the words. They seemed so cold and heartless, not at all like the Kagome that he remembered.

"And yet, I love you...Inuyasha, for that I could never leave you."

'What are you waiting for you brainless mutt?'

'I am not brainless... not anymore.'


	6. A Long Road Ahead

Summary:

Inuyasha thought he could be with both, but he soon learned that separation only goes so far before decisions are made about what true love is and finally finding happy endings with a little help from the Shikon Jewel.

Yay!

Three cheers for not being sick and/or dieing of a disease, infection, or illness.

_No headache!_

_No cold!_

_No icky, runny nose! _

_No sneezing or wheezing!_

_And most of all..._

_NO DAYTIME TELEVISION!_

Now there's no time for that.

ALL READERS REPORT FOR ...uh... READING... PRONTO!

Congratulations, all readers have been rewarded for there patience and their amazing ability to not yell at me!

Carry on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own all the twists to this story and any other random comments that I choose to throw in.

Two to Love

Ch. 6

A Long Road Ahead

"I'm sorry dears, but Kagome has left early this morning." Mrs. Higurashi looked sadly at the young couple that stood before her. "She left a note saying not to worry and that she would return soon."

"Can they stay Mom, please?" Souta pleaded with his puppy eyes as he tugged gently on his mother's sleeve. She looked at her son and sighed, giving in, "I suppose they could, but it really is up to them."

"We can stay for the afternoon, but not for the night." Sango spoke softly as she glanced sympathetically at Kagome's brother. 'He appears to be so similar to Kohaku, and yet...so different.'

"Be these whiper-snappers demons?" Kagome's grandfather swung his cane dangerously in Miroku's direction.

Miroku raised his hand in authority to silence the older man, "There is no reason to fear, Sir. I could even provide you with the proper demon wards for your shrine if you would like it."

"Demon wards eh... Yes I do believe I have some of the like kin. Come along monk, I'll give you a tour of this old shrine while you can show me some of those demon wards you have there. Now _hurry_ up; I'm not getting any younger waiting."

As the two walked away, Mrs. Higurashi turned to Sango with a polite smile gracing her features, "Its Sango right?"

Sango stared into Mrs. Higurashi's crystal orbs momentarily before she adverted her gaze elsewhere to give her a composed nod. "You must be frightfully hungry. The last time we had a guest from the feudal era come from the well, he wolfed down every bowl of ramen in the entire house!"

"That's definitely Inuyasha." A faint smile appeared at her lips as Sango followed the older woman into the house. "So that's his name is it... and to think that I finally get Kagome off of her oden infatuation and this...what was his name again dear?"

"Inuyasha..." offered Sango as her brilliant grin returned to its proper place. Kagome's mother seemed so like her own, that is before she died.

"Yes, that's right. Well anyways, this Inuyasha has been claiming our ramen supply for months, but I tell you the queerest thing happened after Kagome left. I suspected that they had had some kind of argument, so I went to the market and returned with about ten pounds worth of ramen. Usually Kagome will take it with her as an apology for whatever, but after I found her note this morning, I noticed that she left her backpack and all the ramen here."

"That _is_ strange." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and handed Sango a brightly colored apron with beautiful flowers sprinkled over the design. "Would you mind helping me with lunch Sango? I'm quite curious as to what you would eat in the feudal era and perhaps I could teach you some tricks of my own"

Sango's face felt hot as she directed her eyes to the ground. "Kagome usually does all the cooking, and I only know how to prepare rice."

"I wouldn't worry about that dear." The older woman winked at her companion. "Your hands are as good as mine, and I have enough skill for the both of us." (author's note I love this line!)

Tying the apron around her slim waist and pulling her hair into its famous ponytail, Sango proudly followed Mrs. Higurashi into the kitchen.

"Learning is on honor, but teaching is a privilege." Mrs. Higurashi tied a pink apron around her own waist and smiled gently at her new pupil. "A privilege that few catch the advantages of."

Being dragged around by a guy who was still new at this whole human thing was not one of Kagome's strong points. In fact, it was enough to drive anyone with half a brain completely insane. Not only had the couple been wandering around the same forest for hours, but Kagome was beginning to suspect that Inuyasha was completely clueless as to where they were supposed to be going.

"Inuyasha will you _please_ let go of my arm. You're cutting off my circulation here."

Inuyasha glared back at her with an irritated glare in his eye as he eased his grip on her slightly. "Well if you would just walk faster, then I wouldn't have to drag you the whole way there now would I?"

Kagome had had it with his stupid arrogant pride; She was tired and it was time to set up camp. Wrenching her arm free of his grasp, Kagome put her hand on her hip and said, "Inuyasha... SIT!"

Silence filled the clearing as Inuyasha remained standing in his previous position which put poor Kagome in a state of confusion.

"Uh...please sit?"

Glancing back at her, Inuyasha simply shrugged his shoulders. "Will you hurry up already? That old trick won't work anymore on me Kagome. The prayer beads are on my demon half, not me."

"What?! But... I... you...?!"

He turned to face her to back his words with the evidence he knew to hold true. For the first time since the wish, Kagome really looked at him and saw the changes that now made him who he was.

Stepping toward him, she laid a hand gently on his broad shoulders before leading up to peck him on the cheek. It was not filled with lust, but a sign of her affection and love to him.

"You _are_ different. It was just now that I saw it for the first time." She saw his blush, but turned away from it and walked on ahead of him.

There was more alteration in Inuyasha than Kagome actually saw or felt. There was a change inside him, an old battle scar, which was healing at the simple gesture placed on his right cheek.

"Kagome I... well I just wanted to say..." She paused momentarily to look at him as he began to stutter, trying desperately to sort out his emotions.

Kagome was not blind; she saw Inuyasha stare at his feet and watched as his cheeks returned to their previous red color. "Inuyasha, do you want to set up camp?"

"NO!" he shouted just a little too loud and to fast leaving Kagome to begin to blush along with him. "What I mean is... we're almost to the castle."

"Oh" She eyed him for another moment before turning and leisurely walking away. She only had to go three steps before Inuyasha caught her hand.

"You're going the wrong way."

Inuyasha placed his hands on her cheek and around her narrow waist as he bent his to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome felt her knees go numb as she first flinched at his touch before welcoming his kiss. She kissed him back with just enough pressure for him to know that she _did_ care, but not enough as to deepen the kiss further.

'This is what love is like. It is perfect bliss without the fear of lust.' Kagome thought as she gently pulled apart from Inuyasha's lips and took his hand. "Show me the way." Her eyes bore deeply into his, "I'll go wherever you take me."

With her cool palm resting against his own warm one, Inuyasha led the way through the forest's tangle of trees and underbrush to the base of a rocky fortress.

"This mountain is called _the peak of partiality_. Funny name when you consider what's on the top, Naraku's castle. It's a dangerous place. His servants will follow all their orders, but they walk like the dead just risen from the grave."

"It looks like a whole day's climb from here." Kagome whispered; although he was a head taller than she, Kagome knew that Inuyasha could here her. She squeezed his hand gently before exiting from the forest's protection into the setting sun.

"Let's go, together."

Hand in hand, the couple freely walked along their way into the unknown and the setting sun. The road ahead would be long and hard, but together they could to anything and conquer anyone including Naraku.

On the other side of the well...

Grudgingly, Miroku followed the senior citizen around _another_ tedious trip around the ancient shrine while plastering a number of his best scrolls in irrelevant positions by the elderly man barking endless orders at him. Sighing, Miroku found his mind drifting as Kagome's grandfather went off on another dull story about the shrine's various statues and relics.

"You see now the relevance of the leopard's ear in proving a good harvest of wheat and grain—place another scroll on that beam—the leopard's eye, however, can be put to much more use if used properly in raising sheep or cattle. This is because the ancient people were lucky enough to attract Shoro, the goddess of beasts, into accepting their offerings, and in return she brought the people a riddle from which they may gain the power to travel to the realm of the dead an unlock th..."

'The old windbag already told me this story at least eight or nine times!' Miroku heaved a sigh, 'This was not how I planned to spend my morning'

"Am I boring you, boy?"

"Not at all, Mr. Higurashi, I was just thinking to myself about where those insidious smells could possibly be coming from."

The older man's expression brightened instantly, "Ah, good thinking lad. That stench my boy is coming from the ancient purple claw of a fire demon. It has been inherited through my family for generations. There is a story behind it about an ancient hero who..."

'I was hopping that he would say that it was lunch."

Her face was held in a manner that her emotions were undetectable and her weakness placed invisible by her stature and demeanor as her feet found their way along the mountain's winding road. Kikyo's eyes narrowed as words fitted themselves into sentences, retuning to her memory.

She remembered a small child bedding her in a dream to return to Naraku's castle. At first, Kikyo dismissed the ridiculous idea, but when several of Naraku's _puppets_ bid her return, she agreed as long as she could travel freely without any spies.

Seemingly satisfied, the Naraku's servants let her be and the young miko went on her way. Eventually her feet led her up to the winding mountain path.

The sun was beginning to sink over the edge of the horizon, a sure sign that her servants would return to her side with abundant souls to replenish their mistress with.

It was nearly dark before Kikyo finally gave in to her tired feet and summoned her demonic servants to her. When they had refilled her hungry spirit with the souls that it had desired, they lifted her off her tired and worn feet drifting to the top of the peak to Naraku's dwelling.

Sneaking a quick glance at the world spinning wildly beneath her, Kikyo spotted two shaded figures timidly approaching the base of the mountain. Although she could not put together their individual faces and personal features, Kikyo could tell that they were both marked with sleek jet black hair, and one of the two was dressed solidly in a bright red kimono.

She watched the couple unmoved and expressionless as they disappeared from her steady gaze as Kikyo turned her eyes upward to see the looming castle growing larger as the distance between them closed.

Heaving a sigh, Kikyo steadied herself as her dedicated servants placed her gingerly on the dank sludge on which the castle resided upon. The instant the sandals touched the sour earth, the gates of the castle unbolted and the massive doors slid open.

An icy breeze tickled her cheek before urging her forward with which Kikyo grudgingly complied. The frosty draft left her the instant that she had crossed the threshold and the gates had clicked shut.

Directly in front of her was another set of doors, but this time they were decorated finely with intricate patterns and designs. Long shadows were cast against the walls making it possible to conceal oneself and pass through the fortifications completely unscathed and undetected.

Presently, the doors were parting slowly like a curtain on a stage establishing the opening of the first act in a play. The curtain was gone to the side as a lone figure approached from the shadows.

Through the dim light, Kikyo made out Kagura's distinct form stepping forth from the darkness that loomed around her. "Ah Kikyo... Naraku and Inuyasha are waiting for your arrival. Allow me to escort you; after all, I doubt that you will remember where the den is from your last visit on your own."

Bowing slightly, Kagura retreated back into the dark lair, leaving room for the priestess to follow. Kikyo touched her bow lightly with her index finger before following the wind sorceress down the dark, winding passage.

The stage was set and the show — was just beginning.

Shweeeeeeeeeeeee :)

There is one happy and germ free author updating with this important message...

PLEASE REVIEW And DAYTIME TELEVISION SUCKS!


	7. Ready to Run

* * *

I appoligise.

You may say whatever you want in the reviews as my punishment for not updating.

* * *

Disclaimer: In case you foregot, I still do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Two to Love

Ch.7

Ready to Run

* * *

The new moon was high over the eastern sky as the colors of the night began to trickle in around the materializing stars. A small camp fire was casting its shadows against the evening light.

Two mortals rested near the warmth of the fire. The boy sat in his harori gazing longingly at the girl was sleeping peacefully in her cozy sleeping bag. The once powerful hanyou left his thoughts to drift to a previous conversation he had with Kagome.

"_Kagome…"_

"_Yeah" Her voice was laced with tire from the amount of traveling done that day. What she needed now was to rest._

"_I want you to make me a promise." She looked up, startled by his sudden demand of her. In his eyes, Kagome sensed his distress, and immediately forgot her own troubles. "What is it?" _

"_I want you to promise that if something goes wrong in that castle, You will get out of there."_

"_Oh Inuyasha, You know that I would never leave you or anyone behind."_

"_That is what worries me. There are people in that castle who are suffering, but we are in no position to help them without a great personal cost."_

"_I can't do that Inuyasha. That would go against everything that I know and believe in. How could I live with myself if I knew that somewhere there were people suffering and it was in my power to help them? I couldn't do it Inuyasha. I just couldn't."_

"_Kagome, don't you understand that we could just be walking into a trap?"_

"_I came to the Feudal Era on my own, and I know the risks involved in just living here, as me. I could loose everything in a heartbeat…even you."_

"_Kagome, I'm not going anywhere. I—"_

"_Well how do I know that!" She yelled at him as tears sprung from her eyes. She turned away, unable to face him. "How do I know I'm not going to loose you."_

_Inuyasha fell silent at this outburst as Kagome fell into violent sobs. He put his arm around her shoulders and felt her begin to calm down. Choosing his words carefully, Inuyasha attempted to sway her decision._

"_Kagome," he whispered into her ear, "If for some reason things get out of control, I want you to go down the bone eaters well to your era and wait for me to come and get you."_

_Kagome started to tremble, the tone of his voice frightened her. She stifled a protest and remained silent as she heard him continue in his words._

"_If I get hurt and can't protect you, I at least want be able to know that you are alive no matter what happens to me. Kagome, I love you, and I never want to see anything happen to you. To know you are safe somewhere would give me reason to live."_

_Kagome stopped struggling against his argument the instant those three precious words hit her ears. 'I love you.'_

"_Say it again."_

"_Say what again—"_

"_The part where you said that you loved me."_

"_Kagome…just promise me that you won't get hurt." She smiled at him and shook her head. "Inuyasha, such a promise I could never make just like I could never say that I will selfishly leave you just to save myself. Dangers will always come our way, and it is up to us to stand up and face them together."_

_He began to protest, but Kagome placed a finger on his lips to stop his word while she spoke her heart's truth._

"_Inuyasha, I love you with all my heart and I want to face these dangers with you. We are so much stronger when we fight together. I need you as much as you need me, and I never want to leave your side…ever."_

Inuyasha blushed at the memory and glanced back over at Kagome's sleeping form. 'She may not know it yet, but her safety is the whole world to me.'

* * *

Kikyo's patience was growing thin as she quickly began to tire of Naraku's game of incessant talking about nonsense. She could slowly feel her previous happiness sinking down into a bottomless pit of despair and disappointment. Her previous happiness quickly dissolved into annoyance at Naraku's continual drawl on unimportant matters as he would normally do before getting to his point.

The sluggish conversation was slowly dragging Kikyo to the point of insanity when Naraku mentioned something of her particular interest. "Inuyasha has suffered most terribly on his intelligence for the mere benefit for his demonic powers."

'Finally!' thought Kikyo in triumph, 'He is about to make his point at last!'

"Which brings me to my point," continued Naraku indifferently, "I can bring back any and all of his intelligence if given the proper amount of time."

"How long?" Kikyo hid her eyes beneath her bangs, "How long do I have to wait to get my only love to return to my side like he did some fifty years ago."

Naraku sighed sympathetically at the miko huddled on the floor before him with her bow resting on her lap and her many arrows placed neatly beside her. 'I hate to see her like this. She is still the same beautiful priestess that I remembered from all those years ago.'

He saw Kikyo shaking violently as several tears fell on the floor and staining her pretty face when she instantly calmed herself and froze her emotions.

'Why Inu Yasha?' Kikyo thought with anger in her heart, 'Why do you always put me in these situations that cause me such great pain? I love you. Isn't that enough for you to be happy? I am always so afraid that you will leave me for that girl, and you make me pretend to be a villain forcing you to go to hell with me. Don't you see that I can only live peacefully in the world of the dead? We could be together, but you always have to push me away.'

Naraku had seen enough suffering for one day and he got up to leave. "Please stay with me. Please, your presence comforts me."

Naraku stopped and coldly responded, "Only fools believe in love."

He refused to look at her; it was too depressing to see such a soul burdened with so much pain. "I must leave you for now. I have other business to attend to. Besides, you appear to need a great deal of rest. I trust you recall where the sleeping quarters are from your previous visits."

He walked into the hall and slid the door shut behind him. The corridors have long been empty of any guests as Naraku slowly made his way around to his own bed chamber in the darkest corner of the castle.

* * *

Plerase review!

Please...?

* * *


	8. A Promise, Broken

* * *

Chapter quote: In those moments where the decision of life or death rests on our shoulders, you will see in that instant what the right path is and where your heart belongs.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Inu Yasha, but I do own this plot and any other random comments that I choose to throw in.

* * *

Two to Love

Ch. 8

A Promise, Broken

* * *

The sunlight lay broken on the mouth of the cave as the residue of a camp fire was only the ashes blowing in the wind. For some time now, the residents have been greeted with sleep and as the night brought weariness upon them.

The two figures were now walking silently along a narrow mountain pass winding up the slope. They each were holding on to the other's hand as they continued quietly among their way as a gentle morning breeze filtered through the raven black hair that they each possessed.

The two had refused to let go of the other as they made their way up the last landing on the looming mountain. They each had pictured the castle in a different way as they took their last steps in the glaring morning sun.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "There is nothing here."

The truth of the matter was in fact that there was no castle, no Naraku, and no shikon jewel anywhere on the particular peak that they were on.

"Feh," replied Inuyasha, "it's probably just hidden by some sort of delusion." as he desperately proceeded to look for such evidence.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Right of course it is. Are you even sure that this is the right mountain?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, "No," he faced her with a very irritated expression, "This is the mountain Naraku's castle, I know it. He used me."

"You're not making any sense." Kagome walked to him with her evident concern before a realization hit her. "Wait you don't mean that he…and I…but you…" Inuyasha nodded as Kagome burst into tears.

"_You have my solemn oath Inuyasha that your wish will be granted properly."_

_How do I know that you are not lying to me now?"_

"_I could have made my wish a long time ago had it been my desire, but I resolved that this would produce better results. You can see for yourself when you return that no wish had been made as I will be right here and Kikyo will be preparing to go to hell with your counterpart."_

'I was a fool to not see right through his little act. All he needed was my agreement that the wish to occur for him to make it in the first place. What a fool am I.'

_Naraku smirked, "Do not fear as you may place your trust in me."_

"He played us both. Naraku made his wish, but he did not intend for it to be in our favor. Then he left. My guess is that he sent Kikyo and my other half to the world of the dead which would leave no obstacles in his way to prevent him from total destruction." He held her in his arms as she wept tears of regret and sorrow for his sake until Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear.

Kagome pushed away from him then before smiling and taking his hand. Inuyasha was right about one thing; Life had a funny way of making the people who most deserve happiness the most miserable fates.

'Maybe something good happened in this. Maybe just maybe…"

Then a realization hit her smack in the face as she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked past Inuyasha who was beginning to pace back and forth and past the edge of the horizon.

Something wasn't right. Why would Naraku suddenly go into hiding after he made his wish. Wouldn't Kikyo at least come say goodbye to Kaede, her only remaining family, before she took the demon into the world of the dead, and wouldn't she also be discontent with Inuyasha's stupidity in his demonic state?

Something clicked in her subconscious, and Kagome began to run. She didn't dare stop for she knew that if she dared, it would be too late.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know this is the shortest chapter that I have ever written on this story (and any other story that I can remember), but I will make it up to you. I PROMISE!

The good news is that I have this new story idea:

* * *

Stupid Hormones

Inuyasha and Kagome have been trying to get Sango and Miroku together for a long time when they suddenly come up with a brilliant plan. As love blooms, it is more than just Miroku and Sango who are falling in love.

Setting: Modern Japan

Genre: romance, humor

* * *

I have not been completely idol or lazy lately; I have been a very busy girl all week:

Districts for Basketball

Essay for Biology (groan)

Research project for theater (not yet completed)

and of course my duty to all my devoted readers

I love ya'

* * *

Please fax any complaints directly to me or through the review system.

PEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!

Please…?


	9. Spilled Blood

Hey Guys!

groans>>

Aww, come on now. How would you like it if I updated **every** week?

applause>>

But there is a catch...

There always is>>

The chapters will be **much **shorter, and I will still need an occasional break every now and then.

groans>>

let me know what you think through the review system!

more groans>>

Oh c'mon it's not that bad...Is it?

(silence)

* * *

And just for the record, Inuyasha's **demon form** can still be sat because **he has the prayer beads**.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha...yet.

* * *

Chapter quote: "Stupid pervert."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Inu Yasha, but I do own this plot and any other random comments that I choose to throw in.

* * *

Two to Love 

Ch. 9

Blood thirst

* * *

Sango could not be any happier in her present state. Kagome's world was full of interesting things that were just waiting for the demon exterminator to explore. She looked at every last detail of Kagome's room and even bounced once or twice on her bed. 

Mrs. Higurashi could not have been any kinder to her as she showed Sango the affection of a mother that she had never had. Souta reminded her so much of Kohaku as he was so eager to see the demon exterminator and teach her the wonders of soccer and video games.

Mrs. Higurashi explained to Sango the wonders of a hot shower as she let her test her daughter's various hair products and make-up kits. It felt like she was living a dream that she couldn't wait for the next amazing event to occur in the fashion of the miracles that now paraded before her.

A satisfied smile on her lips was replace by a victorious smirk when upon peering out the window, she spotted Miroku pushing heavy boulders around in a laborious fashion as Kagome's elderly grandfather barked orders at him and told him to push harder and faster.

The poor monk was only too relieved to hear Mrs. Higurashi calling them to dinner. For now, Sango's amusement would have to wait until after their magnificent feast. Kagome's mother had prepared a massive turkey surrounded by steaming eggs cooked sunny-side-up with a side of crisp broccoli in melted cheese and a mountain mashed potatoes with lava-like gravy.

The two shard hunters were drooling uncontrollably over their plates as each portion was dished out.

"This turkey leg dates back to the fifteenth century of man in which—"

"Oh Dad, would you give it a rest. We have guests tonight! Besides you know that I bough this at the supermarket last week!" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head before addressing Miroku, "I apologize for my father. It happens to people when they start to get old."

"I am so not _old_" he yelled, "I am very well tuned in to the ways of the world miss critic."

"Well _excuse_ me." She huffed before mumbling to herself, "Besides I can hear you just fine without you yelling."

They continued munching quietly in the awkward silence that followed the argument. When Miroku tried to grab some more turkey, the old man swatted his hand away as Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and refilled Miroku's plate.

'You should give Miroku a brake after dinner." Sango didn't dare look up from her plate as she helped herself to more mashed potatoes and gravy. "He's been working so hard on the shrine that he is probably exhausted."

Miroku looked at her, shocked. Was Sango just defending him? 'I thought that she had been enjoying my torture.'

"She's right." Mrs. Higurashi stood up and glared at her father, "They are our guests Dad, and he is not your personal slave. Besides, I would not be surprised if they d4cided to go back to the feudal era tonight."

"You mean…" whispered Souta, "they're leaving already."

"Sango," Miroku gently tugged on her sleeve, "We probably should be going. We still need to find Lady Kagome and Inuyasha."

Sango nodded and turned back to Souta, "We should go…after all there is no telling what kind of trouble Inuyasha will get himself into."

Although, it broke her heart, Sango knew that it was the right thing to do. She bravely let go of Souta's hand and sat on the edge of the well. She looked back as Kagome's family waved at her. Mrs. Higurashi was still holding the cloth from the dishes as she politely waved while Souta stood on his tiptoes to say good bye. Kagome's grandfather was still arguing with Miroku until Mrs. Higurashi hit him over the head with the dish rag.

Miroku came up behind her. Even though she could not see him, Sango could sense his presence as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Are you ready?"

Sango nodded and said her last farewells to modern Japan. Miroku went first, jumping like a little child with no signs of elegance or refinement. Sango soon followed behind him after one last wave, swinging her legs over and fell of the wells edge. She was falling back to the past and back to the place where she really belonged.

Sango closed her eyes and waited for her little adventure to end when a hand covered her mouth to stop her scream. She opened her eyes to see Miroku bound and gagged with Naraku standing over him.

He turned and smirked evilly, "At last Lady Sango I have found you. Your abilities will become quite useful to me in the near future. Pity that it was your own beloved brother that delivered you to me."

'_Kohaku!' _

* * *

"Just admit it Inuyasha. We are lost." 

"Dam it wrench, Shut up already."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. 'Traveling nonstop with you has not always been a stroll down merry lane you know.'

"_C'mon Inuyasha! Even you must be tired."_

"_Feh, we'll never find Naraku at this rate!"_

"_We'll never get anything done if we are too tired. Besides, we need Sango and Miroku to help us."_

"_Feh, We don't need those pathetic fools slowing us down. You complain enough as it is. Get off my back for once and keep moving."_

"_So that's all I do huh! I just slow you down. Well Mr. high and mighty, I'm too tired to walk anymore," Kagome stomped her foot into the ground and crossed her arms while stubbornly glaring at her opponent, " and I am **not** moving from this spot until I am well rested."_

"_Will you shut up already? All your yapping is starting to give me a headache. You should be devoting your energy to walking instead of giving me pep talks on the importance of nap time."_

_Kagome firmly planted her feet in the middle of the road, refusing to budge. "My feet don't move just because you want them too. I'm not moving from this spot."_

"_What's you're problem today? You have been acting like a grumpy old lady all day."_

'_Old...lady?' "I've already told you, Inuyasha, I'm too tired to keep moving, and I need a break."_

"_Oh so you're tired eh?" Inuyasha smirked and began walking closer. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?"_

_Kagome took a step back as Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Not another step. You're really starting to creep me out."_

"_Oh Kagome…" Inuyasha gestured for her to come closer as he took another step towards her. _

_That was enough for Kagome. She took off down the mountain while screaming bloody murder._

_Inuyasha chucked to himself, "That's one way to get a girl moving." He could not resist yelling at her, "Kagome, you seem tense. Let me help you relax."_

"_SIT"_

"_No rosary!"_

_When he finally caught up to Kagome, she glared angrily at him, "Don't you dare come within five feet of me."_

_Inuyasha smirked triumphantly, "Are you still tired?"_

Kagome smiled as she watched her companion search aimlessly for any hint or direction. 'He's still the same old Inuyasha. No matter what form he takes, he will always be that stubborn hanyou I met a long time ago when he still had that arrow in his chest.'

Kagome quickly glanced over at Inuyasha when the saw him stop moving in the corner of her eye.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong."

He didn't move or even acknowledge that she even spoke to him. He stood there frozen as if in fear. Kagome began to tremble as a sense of utter dread fell upon her. She was afraid to move to move or to do anything including speaking.

The sky quickly began to darken overhead as angry storm clouds came rolling in. They needed to find shelter or somewhere warm to stay and wait out the storm, but still neither of the two dared to move even as the first drops of rain began to fall from the sky.

The rain pelted at them mercilessly as kagome gathered up her courage to approach Inuyasha. She grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly as the heartbreaking scene reached her eyes. She gasped with full understanding of knowledge that she did not wish to know entered her heart. She bowed her head and released Inuyasha's arm as she began to approach the figure that lay motionless on the cold hard earth.

There was a young priestess ling on the ground, dead. Blood was seeping out of her and staining the ground with its deadly crimson dye. The girl quietly rested in death's peaceful slumber as a broken bow was sitting just out of her reach while arrow littered the ground.

Kagome fell to her knees and felt her heart painfully shatter as tears began to form involuntarily behind her eyes, "Kikyo." A single tear rolled down her cheek only to land on Kikyo's cold and lifeless face.

The fallen priestess appeared to be as though she were only sleeping peacefully. The earth was crying for this woman's tragic end. Kikyo had tried to relive the life she had once loved so greatly that she tried to go on despite her own hurting. Her soul was now finally at peace and able to rest all the hatred or sorrow that it once possessed.

There were no excuses left for each had silently agreed that it was time for the pain and suffering to end in one final battle. It was finally time for Naraku's death.

'Why must it always be that one person who deserved to live die when they are needed the most.' Kagome felt tears streaming down her face as hot blood filled her veins. 'I have seen enough pain and sorrow to know what has to be done.'

There were no excuses left for each had silently agreed that it was time for the pain and suffering to end in one final battle. It was finally time for Naraku's death.

He covered Kikyo with his red harori and led Kagome away. His instinct told him to return to Kaede's village and to move stealthily as well as quickly. In the feudal era, It is never safe to walk around defenseless at night for it was particularly dangerous for humans.

He also knew the danger of being near any corpse of anything that might have once been powerful. Demons would often hide their graves for more than just a show of power; it was for the safety of those that they left behind.

Night was falling quickly and two humans lingering near a corpse was practically begging for death for it was also uncertain that Kikyo's killers had truly left. It was possible that they were still around and waiting for their next kill.

* * *

A/N I am not particularly fond of this chapter's ending. If you have any better ideas, Please let me know. 

Please do not kill me for killing Kikyo!

Also, let me know on my update idea. (see above author notes)


	10. The Strong will Fall

* * *

Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been suffering from a major writter's block

Disclaimer: Inuyasha I do not own.

* * *

Two to Love 

Ch. 10

The Strong will Fall

* * *

"Here drink this, you be thirsty by now." 

She shook stubbornly and looked away denying her own desires to drink with the fear of poison. It had been two days since her capture as Sango currently found herself bound by her wrists and ankles in the sickening dungeon of Naraku's castle.

The walls were thickly coated with grease and ash while debris littered the sludge-covered floor. A foul odor like that of decaying flesh oozed from the walls making it difficult to breathe.

"Do not be afraid, Sango. My master, the one you call Naraku, has no desire to kill you as of now."

The boy held the drink up to her parched lips, but she only knocked it away with her shoulder as her arms were bound behind her. The boy watched emotionlessly as the cool liquid quietly flowed into the grimy filth on the dungeon floor. "You should not waste water. It is hard to come by at this elevation."

A demonic presence covered in baboon skin appeared beside the boy, "So sad it is that you can not trust your own brother." He stood a moment later and both he and the young demon slayerleftSango alone in her cell.

'That girl is a feisty one. She is quiet unlike her companion who only sits quietly in a corner and meditates.'

Sango sat quietly passing the time with only thoughts and memories to amuse her. Movement would only cause her to waist precious energy that she could not afford to loose. She lowered her head as the painful and long forgotten memories began to flood her mind.

"_Kohaku, what are you doing here? You should be back inside the village."_

_He jogged lightly to catch up with his older sister. "I know, but there is something that I want to talk to you about."_

_Sango smiled at her little brother kindly, "What is it and can't it wait?"_

_He shook his head and looked at her sadly, "Sango, I don't want to fight demons. I'm afraid of them."_

_Sango was shocked for a moment before a warm smile crept over her face. She bent down to his level and carefully looked him in the eye, "Kohaku, everyone is afraid of something."_

_Kohaku was shocked at her words, "Youdon't mean that. You aren't afraid of anything."_

"_Of course I am Kohaku, but that doesn't mean I have to let my fears weigh me down. Bravery means that even though you are afraid, you still go and fight your fears so that in time you may overcome them. Otherwise, the weight of your uncertainties will only get heavier and heavier until it overpowers you."_

_She stood up and patted him on the head, "We should head back to the village now. Father will be worried." Standing, she began to walk away._

"_S-Sango, what are you afraid of?" Kohaku looked at his feet as he began to follow his sister._

_The demon exterminator stopped and smiled at her younger brother, "Why loosing you of course."_

A tear quietly rolled down her cheek as the exhausted girl rested her head on the wall behind her. She slowly began to drift off to sleep as her eyelids gently slid shut.

"I must be…brave."

* * *

"Still not eating Miroku?" 

Miroku did not look up at the demon that now stood before him, "Kagura, to what do I owe for this unexpected visit?"

"It's been eight days since your last meal. Surely even you are hungry."

He smirked, "I can go far longer then eight days."

"Oh cut the crap already. You're starting to give me a headache." Miroku raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I have an offer for you…"Shehesitated,"Should you find someway to escape with that girl from Naraku's clutches, I request that in doing so you also free myself and my sister Kanna."

"And what reason would I for even to consider doing so?"

"I shall grant you the freedom from that curse that Naraku has bestowed on your family generations ago. I can heal that accursed hole in your hand."

Miroku laughed insanely at this, "You _heal_ me. Don't be absurd."

Kagura was unfazed as she calmly continued, "Since I am a sorceress of the wind, by powers enable me to control _any_ wind. Given enough time, it is possible that I can permanently seal off your vortex."

Miroku was laughing hysterically now kicking his feat into the air like a child as another bout of giggles overpowered him. Sighing, Kagura quietly left him deciding it best that she only return when he was in a sane condition.

'The lack of food and the evil aura is slowly starting killing him. At this rate,it will be in his death bed in a matter of days. I must act quickly least I turn them over to the grave.'

She spotted Kohaku leaving Sango's cell, Narku beside him. Waiting until their self proclaimed master left, She approached the emotionless boy."Kohaku, does the girl still refuses to eat." He looked into the cell that he had just left, "She is sleeping now, but she still will not speak to me. Now she has started to refuse even water to drink."

"They are slowly killing themselves."

"Yes…" Kohaku whispered, "They will be seeing theirdeath by tomorrow."

* * *

Please help me out here! I am out of story ideas!

If you want me to continue, You'll have to give some suggestions.

Pretty Please!

* * *


End file.
